Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-4p-2-2p}$
Rewrite to group the ${p}$ terms together: $ {-4p - 2p} - 2$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-6p} - 2$ The simplified expression is $-6p - 2$